


Just another feast

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur’s had a drink or two too many
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #424: fighting fit/so close





	Just another feast

“Come on, Arthur, you’re not in any condition to stay here any longer.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm, put it around his shoulder and tried to haul the king out of the room. The feast had been long and mead had been flowing freely, but now that Arthur had started to declare his undying love for every single of his knights, it was time to go.

“Whaddya say, _MER_ lin…’m fightin’ fit.” Arthur nodded, very convinced of his own words.

“Yes. Yes, you are. Now come.”

They hadn’t even made it to the door when Arthur grinned and put a big, wet smooch on Merlin’s cheek. “An you…I love the most.”

Merlin’s ears felt like they were on fire when the knights started wolf-whistling and howling. “I…I know…thank you, Sire.”

It wasn’t easy to finally get Arthur up the stairs into his chamber, undress him and put him into bed. As Merlin pulled up the covers, Arthur opened his blood-shot eyes again.

“Love you.” And then he curled up on one side, mumbled “Fighting fit” and fell asleep.

Merlin smiled as he brushed a strand of blond hair off Arthur’s forehead. “We’ll see how ‘fighting fit’ you will be in the morning with that massive hangover.”


End file.
